Police XMafia
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: You're an average police officer that get's wrapped up in a mafia war between America, Russia, and Italy.
1. Chapter 1

You ran your hand through your messy hair. This week at the police station where you worked, more and more complaints filed in each morning. It took half a pot of coffee in the morning just to get you going, and the grueling work of dealing with emotionally detached people, stubborn defense attorney's and activist, and potential murders and offenders. Right now you were working on a rape case, it would be a done deal once the forensic results came in. Luckily this guy wasn't smart, it was just a hit and run and there was no doubt in your mind that he wasn't guilty. All though you could never be too sure, you had seen quite a lot in your three short years of being a crime investigator.

"Good morning (Name)! You look like you haven't slept in days dude."

You swiveled your chair to see Alfred F. Jones- your partner- bright eyed and ready for the day. He had on slacks and a crisp white dress shirt, with an American flag printed tie hanging around his neck. His bright cyan eyes sparkled from behind his rectangle glasses that framed his face.

"Good morning Al... I slept well enough, but you know I'm not a morning person," you smiled, he always knew how to turn your crappy morning into a rather enjoyable one.

"Yeah sure it is. Have you gotten any lead-way on the rape case?" Alfred asked sipping the steaming coffee from his mug.

"Not yet. I made sure to get here an hour early so I could turn in the evidence in and get this whole thing over with," you rolled your head and cracked your knuckles.

"Hahaha! He'll probably come up with some kind of claim that we tampered with evidence since we waited two days to turn it in."

You rolled your eyes, "I really hate it when pull that crap. We're here to put the bad guys behind bars and keep people safe, not to tamper with evidence. I_ especially_ hate it when the defense does that."

Alfred chuckled, "That's why I love my job (Name), justice should always be served."

You pondered what the blonde had said. Even though the laws were meant to give everyone equal rights, sometimes people could find loopholes and it was all in order to get rich off the government or just to be right. In any case, the protection in America would be a lot better if everyone just let the police do their jobs.

"(Name) your phones ringing," Alfreds' voice broke you out of your thoughts.

You snatched up the out of date phone and held it to your ear, "Hello, Officer (Name) speaking." Alfred looked at you with bored curiosity while leaning on your desk and sipping his coffee.

You fought the urge to stare at him, but like every female in the office already knew he was down right handsome. On your first day of the job you were paired up with Alfred for two reasons, the two of you were the same age and you scored top of your class in criminology while Alfred was the bottom of the barrel. He slacked off all during school, even in training camp but somehow managed to snag the job. At first you resented him knowing full well that he would only slow your investigations down. You were never one to just wait around, when you were a kid you were always getting into everyone's business, having a knack for finding clues and finding the guilty culprit. The first actual job you and him were given was an easy task, a simple gas station robbery. You were doing good until you found Alfred stuffing his face with potential evidence- aka doughnuts-. He claimed that he thought it was part of the job, getting free refreshments that was. Slowly, with your amazing teaching skills, was able to pull you and Alfred out from the bottom to be the top of the pack.

"Officer (Name), there's a murder on 23rd Street. We need you and Officer Alfred down here immediately."

"Rodger," you set the phone down and stood up grabbing your blazer.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"Murder on 23rd Street," you slid the jacket on and combed your hair before grabbing your badge and gun.

"Again? We just got a lady from that street for drug dealing."

"Yeah I know, but it must be pretty urgent they didn't give me any details other than the murder."

You and Alfred jumped in your vehicle and sped to the street. Once arriving at the destination you stumbled out of the car slightly twisting your foot because of your high heels. You silently cursed the department for making everyone look professional, and slammed the car door. You and Alfred strode over to the scene, one off the younger officers greeted Alfred with a high-five. You shot Alfred a silent warning, which he shrugged off like always.

"So what do we have?" you asked to one of the guys looking around for evidence.

"Murder by machine gun," an older man with graying hair answered.

You gaped "Machine gun? How?"

The man stood up and took out a yellow notepad, "Witnesses claim that two white vans speeding down the highway and shooting up this man and his friends."

"Wow.. They didn't hit anyone else?"

"Nope, sharp shooters. Every bullet hit the men."

You shook your head in amazement, whoever did this wanted to send a message. A scary one at that.

"We'll run a background check on everyone," you thanked the man and turned to see Alfred carrying a white evidence box.

"Got everything?"

"Yup. These guys were loaded! They carried about a thousand dollars each! But they also had some high tech hand guns too!"

The two of you jumped into the car, you gunned it the station. You were excited to get to the lab to turn in the stuff, but it wasn't the case that got you giddy it was the man in the lab that made you turn into a school girl. Last year the department got a step up in the forensic part, a new guy named Arthur Kirkland came from England to pull a full timer in America.

"Hey Arthur!" you bounded into the lab.

He jumped, spilling some sort of liquid. You could here a string of curses leave the British man but when he turned to see you he smiled.

"Ah, (Name) dear what do you have for me today?"

You blushed a bit, Arthur looked so inviting with his white lab coat and bushy eyebrows that you adored. You handed him the box full of 'clues' as he liked to call them. Your hands brushed and for a split second you could have sworn you saw a slight blush tint his cheeks, but it was soon washed a way when Alfred slung a shoulder around you knocking you into the American.

"Dammit Alfred, that hurt!" you punched the American in the side and rubbed your shoulder.

"You should be a bit more gentle with women Alfred," Arthur scolded.

"Dude, who got you the job here?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. Arthur was also Alfred's older step-brother.

"You bloody twit! I would have been fine without your help!"

"No way! You were still living with mom last thing I heard," Alfred laughed at Arthur's scarlet face. You grabbed Alfred's tie and pulled it hard, cutting his oxygen off for a second, it was move you had learned from your Norwegian friend it was very effective.

"You two stop it! You guys are being very unprofessional."

Arthur's face returned to it's natural shade, "She's right..."

You let go of Alfred's tie and blushed. Alfred took a huge exasperated breath, his purple face turning now returning to it's normal state as well.

"Whatever, c'mon (Name) let's go run those profiles and see what we end up with," the American grabbed your hand and rushed you back to your office where the two of you searched the database.

"There they are!" he pointed out three pictures of the dead guys you had seen earlier.

Your eyes scanned over the information, you sighed at the mention of _mob, mafia, _and _gang._ You hated dealing with gangs and mafia's, they were a pain in the ass to deal with, there was no end! There were branches upon branches of members, and each time the police were successful in shutting down one group they would create another.

"Looks like we're dealing with the Italian and Russian mafia," Alfred shuddered at the mention of Russia. He had a dislike for Russian's ever since his grandpa told him stories of the Cold War and World War II. As for the Italian's.. Well, they weren't harmless but they weren't exactly threatening. If you had to compare, the American mobsters did a better job of causing problems then the Italian mafia. The Italians had a tendency of getting side tracked and there plans would be demolished by the police, but one group inparticular was able to do some damage. The Vargas family, you had once been called to Italy to do some investigation but it wasn't exactly worth the time off from work.

"Yea... These guys.. What the hell were they doing? Bomb technician, drug dealing, and this guy, how did he even get in here? He has a spotless record other than a few speeding tickets."

"I don't know, here let me take a look," Alfred pushed you over and began to do further research. In no more than a minute he had found that the guy was a former FBI agent.

"Awh shit... Looks like we have ourselves a trader."

**A/N: I've been watching Law&Order, CSI, and who knows what else nonstop... So I got inspired :D yay **


	2. Chapter 2

You bit your lip and looked up at Alfred who was leaning over you studying the computer, "Are you positive he was giving out information?"

"Almost.. Why else would a FBI agent -under federal law- be meeting up with a member from the Italian Mafia?"

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. The Italian Mafia doesn't deal around for American secrets, I thought they were more into becoming powerful not getting information."

Alfred shrugged, "Who's to say they haven't changed."

You twisted a lock of hair between your fingers deep in thought, "Well that would be a logical answer to why they might have been shot. That's Russian specialty, getting information and using it against us. If the Italian's try to deal in the category that could be a threat to Russia."

Alfred laughed, "You're so good at making assumptions (Name)... But that sounds about right, I'll do some research at the office and find out some more information on the three."

Alfred was a super genius when it came to technology and computers. He was better than any hacker, he could wiggle his way through locks and tightly secured information. He almost got in trouble for breaking through the FBI's fire wall.

You stood up and straightened your pencil skirt, "Sounds good to me.. I'll go ask around the neighborhood and find out where they've been staying," you were about to leave but turned to ask Alfred a question, "do you think Arthur would mind doing some field work with me?"

Alfred frowned, "I don't know.. I can still help you (Name), the computer stuff can wait."

You shook your head, "No, we need the information fast, and you're the only one who can get it done."

"But I'm your partner! You can't just replace me with some other dude," Alfred said a bit tightly, he was choking on his anger.

You were a bit surprised, Alfred had never gotten angry at you before, "Al.. I'm not replacing you; I just want to get to the root of the problem before more information is leaked."

Alfred sighed and loosened his tie, "Yeah you're right. It'll take me a couple of hours to get past the National Security safety lock, but then the FBI's shouldn't be a problem."

You smiled and lightly hugged his side, "See, this is why I need you to do the computer junk. It'd take over a day if anyone else tried it!"

Alfred laughed, "I guess I'm the hero of the day?!"

You grabbed your purse and saluted out the doorway, "I'll be back in a couple of hours and help with what I can."Alfred nodded and sat down in the chair and started to type on the keyboard rapidly. You walked down the hall and took a right into Arthur's lab. You stopped in the doorway and smiled, Arthur was hunched over a microscope, while writing information down.

"Hey Iggy whatcha doing?" you asked cheerfully.

He jumped a bit, then smiled when he saw you, "Just finding the DNA of our mystery men love."

You leaned over the counter to get a peek at what he had written, "What have you found out?"

Arthur smiled, you couldn't help but smile back, "Glad you asked, I found traces of alcohol in all three of the men's bloodstream. Also traces of carbon tetrachloride were found too, they would have eventually died. Considering the deterioration of the esophagus and the amount of damage to the kidney, I'd say they were poisoned about half a week ago."

"Hmm... Well, do you have any idea where it might have come from?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, it's usually used in household cleaners, but it was banned by the EPA because it was poisons just by touching or inhaling it."

"Couldn't they just make it?" you inquired.

"They_ could, _but it'd be expensive."

You tapped your fingers on the granite lab table and shot a glance at Arthur, "Hey Iggy, do you want to do some field work with me?"

"Sure, that would be a nice change in scenery. But where's Alfred, isn't he your partner?"

"He's doing some computer stuff, and I need some back up so I was thinking you would help me," you smiled. Arthur and you walked out to your car, you figured you'd start at the crime scene and ask the local shops. The car ride down was silent, other than Arthur's humming there was no other sound. You didn't say much, just enjoying his presence and the rare trip. Once at the strip you parked the car and locked the doors.

"I heard you were the best at investigating, so where do we start?" Arthur asked shoving his hands in his pocket.

You stood at the corner where the three men were shot. Making a slow 360 you took in the surroundings, to the left there was rows of dingy looking apartments, on the right were bars, pawn, and second-hand shops.

_He was a retired FBI agent right? They make a good amount of money, there is no way he'd be living here.._

"The scenery seems a bit off, the trader was a retired FBI agent. This is way below standards for what he was making. Maybe the accomplices lived here," you felt like you were talking to yourself, but that was just the way you figured things out.

"I'm following your lead," Arthur said bluntly. You walked into the apartment building, to no surprise the loft was dirty and unsanitary. The carpet had visible stains, and the walls were cracked. The roof had a water leak and you could have sworn you saw a line of cockroaches.

"This place is disturbing," Arthur commented, he looked like he was going to throw up. You laughed and patted him on the back, you had seen worse.

You spotted a man with a thick beard sitting behind a counter. You walked over and took out your badge and the pictures of the two mafia members, "Do you know if these two men were staying here?"

The bearded attended looked up lazily, "Yeah..."

"Can you tell us more?" Arthur piped in.

"Yea, they're two partiers. Heavy drinker that one," the man pointed his dirty finger at the Italian, "But... They seemed a bit suspicious, they were always carrying silver cases with number locks and stuff on it."

"Awesome, can we get the keys to their room?" you asked, Arthur cocked an eyebrow at the word 'awesome'.

"It's going to cost ya'," the man said grinding his index and thumb together.

You frowned, "We are not going to pay you, you are with holding evidence and if you refuse to give it to us freely we will be able to throw you in jail."

"Alright, Alright, here's the keys," the filthy man handed you a pair of rust tainted keys.

Once away from the man Arthur chuckled and looked at you, " 'Awesome'? I think you've been around Alfred for to long."

You blushed and shoved the key into its slot, "Shut up. There's nothing wrong with that word." Opening the door a foul smell filled your nose, you begun to cough.

"Ugh.. Is there a dead body in here?" you covered your nose and entered the room. It was disgusting to even look at, food, women's underwear, beer cans, and bottles of cheap wine littered the floor.

"Oh my, this is awful. Who in their right minds would live in this?" Arthur inquired in disgust.

"My eyes are watering, let's find the cases and get out of here." you fanned yourself, it smelt like a mixture of onions and B.O.

The two of you began to investigate the room (with gloves of course), you gaged when you accidentally picked up a used condom. After searching the tiny room for five minutes you began to worry that you went through all this garbage for no reason.

"I can't find anything. Maybe the Russians already found the room and broke in," you fretted.

"Wait... I think I found something," you looked up to see Arthur standing on the bed patting the tiled ceiling. "One of the tiles are loose."

He removed one of the tiles exposing a silver case. You smiled "Way to go Arthur. One down, one to go." Now that you realized how tricky the Italians actually were you began to think of new places you hadn't investigated. There were two beds, one of them seemed a bit more disformed than the other. You ripped off the soiled sheets, and turned the bed over poking a knife into it and ripping it upwards. Out fell another silver case.

"Finally! Now I can go and get this awful stench off of me and change!" you cheered.

_Hopefully Alfred will be done on the computer..._

Back at the office you were complaing about how dirty the room was and how bad the smell was. Thankfully the department had showers for emergancies or just for convience because some people worked longer hours.

"Hey (Name) I finished the profile.. Boss wants us to go over it with him," Alfred had a three folders in his hand. You nodded and followed him into your bosses office.

"Yea Boss?"

The door shut behind you with a soft click.

**A/N: Cliff hanger ;o! Hehe hope u enjoyed ur time with Iggy.. Truthfully I didn't think I'd make him a part of the story... But I'm having second thoughts, so tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3- ReEdit

"Yea Boss?" you asked the older man with gray hair and nice suit. His office was rather dark, with a couple of lamps, and a few plants here and there. Boss was around his mid-50's and had no family, so his shelves were filled with books that he would never bother to read.

"The case you're working on now... With the FBI agent and Italian mafia, that's the one you're doing correct?"

"Yes..." you slowly nodded.

Boss cracked his knuckled and leaned forward, "Well, the FBI has stopped our investigation."

Alfred slammed his fist on the mahogany desk, "They can't do that!"

"They can, and they will. Their coming this afternoon to pick up the evidence and papers, and have asked for us _not _to mess with anything," Boss gave you a mean stare. You gave a small smile and looked at Alfred, he seemed pissed off. All of a sudden your phone started to ring, on the caller ID was Arthur's name.

"Are we done here?" you asked waving your ringing phone. Boss waved you off with his hand, you shuffled out of the office and answered.

"Hello?"

"(Name)? I was going through the paper work and-"

"The case is closed. The FBI is handling it," you replied, cutting Arthur off.

There was a long pause on Arthur's end, "... Well I was just calling to let you know that you're family might be apart of this love."

You almost dropped your phone. You looked around and ran into the janitors closet, "Arthur? What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Well I saw someone mentioned briefly in the reports, so I looked him up. Turns out your grandfather might have communicated with the two mafia's. I didn't know that you were rich."

You could feel your heart sink. You weren't rich, your late father's father was. Sadly your real father committed suicide when you were very young, and your grandfather cut ties with your mother. After that your strong willed mother took up two jobs, you had to move to a small apartment in the slums. Finally after ten years your mom fell in love again, but you didn't like the man. He was always cold to you, and his two sisters weren't any better. It was a sadder type of Cinderella, but eventually around the age of twenty you moved out.

"(Name)? Are you still there love?" Arthur's voice sounded worried.

"Yes I'm fine. Do me a favor and can you copy those files for me?"

"What? I can't do that, I'll get in trouble!" the Brit exclaimed.

"Arthur, please. This is between me and my family, I need to know what's in those files," you begged from the other line.

He was silent, finally he sighed and agreed to do your request. You thanked him many time before hanging up. Stepping out of the closet you jumped feeling a hand on your shoulder.

"(Name) dude, what were you doing in the janitors closet?" you breathed out a sigh of relief seeing it was just Alfred.

"It was a confidential call," you brushed his hand off and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alfred asked running after you.

"Errands." Alfred stopped, you wanted to explain but you had to find out more info.

_First thing, I need to get to that FBI's agents house before they get there. _

**XXX**

You arrived at the agents lavish house, it was a two story house next to a lake surrounded by beautiful exotic flowers and plants. You slammed the door to your car and started up the many steps of the house. You rang the doorbell, and waited a couple of minutes.

_Surely he has a wife..._

Like a mind reader, the grey haired lady popped out of the house. Although she had visible grey hair she looked young and wrinkle free. Her clothes seemed expensive, a typical stay-at-home wife.

"Yes? How may I help you," she asked nicely.

"Yes, I'm with the police department. May I come in?" you showed her your badge.

She stepped aside, her face seemed a bit worried. You sat on the edge of the maroon settee, running your fingers through your loose hair.

"So, what do you need?" the wife eyed you from the opposite couch.

you coughed into your hand, "Well... Your husband was murder on the corner of the street with two other men."

She gasped in shock, "A-Are you sure? Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes ma'am... I've come to gather it's ok with you, could you lead me to his office?" you asked kindly.

The lady stood, "Yes, this way." She led you down a long hallway, stopping in front of a large wooden double door. "I don't really go into his office unless I'm looking for the check book or doing taxes."

You nodded and entered, thankfully the lady seemed preoccupied with something else and left you to your snooping. You felt a pang of guilt for not telling the wife the full truth.

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her..._

You began to dust surfaces for any traces of unidentified finger prints. It was unlikely that anyone had been here since his death, but old habits died hard plus you didn't want to miss anything. You snapped a couple of pictures while the computer tried identifying the finger prints, the department had just gotten an upgrade.

_Now... Arthur said they were poisoned, let me check his alcohol cabinet. _

You dusted off the handles of the cabinet, then carefully opened it removing the bottles. He had at least five different bottles, so you took five different swabs and samples. By the time you were done the fingerprint results were completed.

_What is this?__ Unidentified fing_er _print?_

You placed a piece of tape over the finger print and put it in a case to keep it safe. This was a better haul then you thought it would be. Suddenly your phone began to vibrate, it was Alfred.

"Hello?" you asked a bit annoyed.

"Yo, where are you? You were suppose to be back at the office an hour ago! We got a rape case."

"I told you, I was taking off early today."

Alfred was silent, "... (Name) you're not continuing the investigation are you?"

You laughed trying to sound convincing, "No! My mom hurt herself and she called me after the meeting with Boss and asked me to come help her." That wasn't a complete lie, she did hurt her hip and you did plan on visiting her just not now.

"... Ok, I trust you. Don't put your career in jeopardy (Name)," Alfred said with concern.

You sighed, "I won't... Bye Alfred."

_Damn, I need to hurry and find some papers. _

You eyed a large painting hanging from the mantle of the fireplace. It was a split picture of Italy in the summer and a winter scene. Something inside your brain clicked, you jumped on top of the chair and took down the painting to reveal a tiny but noticeable pin prick. You clicked a pen and poked the whole, you heard a strange mechanic sound come from under the floor boards. You turned to see a silver suitcase standing perfectly under the desk.

_Yes! _

You grabbed it, and your portable kit and started out the door. You stopped one second and thanked the wife for her cooperation, "Thank you again. Our condolences are with your family."

"No problem," she smiled sweetly, you smiled back and sped out of her driveway towards your grandfathers house.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I've been doing so much stuff this weekend! Anyways I hope this chapter is ok :D I wasn't sure what to right and I'd leave and then not pick it up for a couple of days. So it messed up my train of thoughts... _REVIEW PLEASE, THANK YOU _**


End file.
